


It's lonely being at the top

by thequietcanadian



Series: Fair Game Weekend 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Fair Game weekend: ConfessionsQrow and Clover are in the back of a transport in the middle of the tundra during the middle of a blizzard. there really isnt a better time to be open and honest where there's so much time on their hands
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	It's lonely being at the top

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so really this is just self indulgent fluff and cheesiness, hope you enjoy. and please review if you can I love hearing from you guys!

“I had a team once too you know” Qrow looked over at him, eyebrow raised waiting for him to continue. They’d gotten caught in a blizzard (just their luck) and were currently stuck in the back of a transport truck in the middle of the tundra. Not ideal but they’d made do. They’d at least made the supply drop before getting stuck on the way back and Qrow couldn’t really complain it meant they wouldn’t have to do a second run that evening. Not with the way the storm was going anyways. It would be just his luck though that the power dropped from the transport before they got back, freezing them to death. Or they could be fine, with Clover around he gave into the benefit of the doubt.

“Oh yeah?” Qrow didn’t know why Clover was telling him this, he’d just dealt out another round of cards. So, he wasn’t sure what prompted the statement.

“Let me guess. Killed or missing” it wasn’t uncommon. New huntsman took on hunts harder than they were ready for, whole teams could be wiped out at a time or if they were really unlucky, they’d be the only one left alive. Team STRQ had thought they’d be the exception. They’d had quite a few great years on the road together before everything fell apart. Before Qrow and Tai had been left to pick up the pieces their respective partners had left.

“No. Actually a few years after we graduated, they gave up their license. It was to much for them” it wasn’t unheard of that huntsmen or women went back to civilian life rare but not unheard of. In Qrow’s graduating class he remembers hearing of two or three but never from the same team. In a way Clover was lucky. He never had to worry about the people closest to him dying before their time. Qrow had to admit he was a bit envious. Clover never had to worry about his partner leaving and never coming back.

“How I ended up in the military” Clover adds as he places down a card. Qrow swears before picking up another, already knowing what the outcome is going to be. Not that it mattered he wasn’t even really paying attention.

“Oh?” That was interesting, Qrow had just assumed he’d joined right after like most Atlas elites. But then again Clover was not Atlas elite not from what he’d figured out anyway. He was either from Mantle and had caught a lucky break (which wouldn’t have been surprising) or he was part of the lower end of the middle class. While Clover could definitely pull off the cockiness of the elites he’d meet here, he let it go at times, like it was more for show than anything else. Its how he knew he hadn’t started at the top. Atlas’s finest never took off the masks they used to hide themselves.

“I... don’t work well solo” Qrow laughed at that one. There was no goddamn way that Cover didn’t do solo missions well. If he’d made it this far, he’d had too. A huntsman needed clout as a solo act if he wanted to leave his team, or in this case if they’d left him.

“Nice try” Qrow meant it he really didn’t think Clover was being serious, in fact if it weren’t for the expression on his face and the way his body language was screaming that he wasn’t Qrow probably would have kept laughing.

“No, seriously, I’m much better with a team, and... it’s lonely.” Qrow understood that, scouting all those years for Ozpin, loneliness had become a part of him. Never quite leaving even in the company of others. It had gotten better since he’d been with the kids. But he still felt it every once in a while, sneaking up on him an itch under his skin. He hated it. Maybe it was why he’d began to drink all those years ago. You couldn’t focus on being lonely if your head were all foggy to begin with. Couldn’t focus on a lot of things though if you weren’t all there to begin with.

“I thought working with the military would mean I wouldn’t be, but” hesitantly Clover glanced over vulnerable teal eyes looking into open vermilion. Clover threw down his last card, and Qrow tossed his on top, waiting as the cards were shuffled again.

“When you’re at the top nobody expects you to fall, nobody’s there to catch you” Qrow reached over and rested his hand on Clovers, the cards falling as Clovers stopped from shuffling them.

“Then I’ll teach you how to fly” Clovers expression turned soft and belatedly Qrow realized that the man beside him must be rubbing off on him because he hadn’t said something Tai level cheesy in years. Hadn’t wanted to as much as he had just than.

“oh, you will, will you?” Clovers tone turned teasing as Qrow’s ears turn warm, hastily reaching down to pick up the cards. He wasn’t sure about the warm feeling blossoming in his chest as Clover helped pick the deck up. Nor was he sure of what to make of the expression that Clover was giving him, but he thought he could get used too it. One day.

“You’re turn pretty bird” Clover said with a wink, the atmosphere changing from one of seriousness to playful. If Clover noticed Qrow duck his head in embarrassment he didn’t comment on it. Qrow thinks he could get used to the nickname. With some time and healing. When the nickname birdie didn’t linger in his nightmares, and he didn’t dream of someone else in his bed.

“just deal the damn cards lucky charm” Clover smiled as he passed him his cards.

“whatever you say, pretty bird” Qrow smiled at his word choice. Qrow wonders if Clover’s realized what he’s done. He’d figure these feelings out at his own pace. He didn’t think Clover would mind. He was his partner after all, and partners looked out for each other. They helped each other fly.


End file.
